Bench saw operators are dependent upon outside sources in order to perform certain operations, such as the resharpening of their saw blades. This situation generally entails that the operators hold up their decision on taking their blades out for resharpening so that they may keep up with production. This has a direct impact on the quality of the work performed, as well as on the pleasure of doing it.
Furthermore, the useful life of a saw blade drops dramatically when re-sharpening is unduly delayed, which translates into an economically harmful factor.
Existing saw blade resharpening machines are stable and heavy because of the high precision and severe work duty associated with the resharpening process. These machines are therefore expensive and require a significant floor space area.
Also, existing circular saw blade sharpening machines require a rather complex indexing mechanism to precisely position the blade teeth prior for them to be moved towards the grinding wheel for adequate material removal.
Existing indexing mechanisms on most grinding machines use a moving element which makes contact with the face of the tooth to be ground, and displaces it very precisely where it should be for the grinding wheel to move in and remove a pre-determined amount of material (usually a few thousands of an inch).
In view of the fact that the moving element makes contact with the face of the tooth, as a starting reference, the moving distance has to be established according to a mathematical formula based on the saw blade diameter and the total number of teeth, before it is preset.
However, if a saw blade to be resharpened has a slightly damaged tooth (often the case), the preset moving distance of the moving element is no longer appropriate, and the situation could be dramatic in a sense that the expensive diamond grinding wheel could be destroyed.
Most existing resharpening machines use this moving element concept advantageously in an automatic mode. However, because of its relative complexity, it is not appropriate for a manual and user friendly operation.